


where the streets have no name

by KitaWarheit



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I just love Alex okay, I'm so proud of this, Lucy shows up briefly, shit this was longer than expected, this was supposed to be published for Valentine's Day but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaWarheit/pseuds/KitaWarheit
Summary: You and Desmond were best friends--only to be made a trio when Alex moves back to town. A week before Valentine's Day, you dump your asshole boyfriend, and now you're bummed out by the holiday. No date for the V-Day party? Go with your (totally hot) other best friend! Your night can't be bad with Alex around, right?
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Original Female Character(s), Alex Mercer/You
Kudos: 17





	where the streets have no name

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! So I wanted to do this for Valentine's Day but I'm slow;; but that's okay! It's all for fun anyways ^^ but, yes, I love Alex <3 oh, I found a "prompt" when a friend posted "is ur bf gonna like chocolate off ur titties or do I gotta do it"--thus this was born. I'm really proud of it tho~ lemme know what you think!! (un-beta'd and spacing is dumb when you copy/paste)

You sat on the edge of your bed, hunched forward slightly, as you gripped your phone in both hands. Staring at the screen, your mind battled between saying “yes” or “no”.

_From: Desmond (BFF!)_

_You should totally come! :(_

_I know you're upset over it all_

_but maybe a distraction could_

_be good? Considering it's_

_Valentine's Night... I mean if_

_Alex is coming it must be_

_pretty good! LOL!_

Desmond, who has been your friend for years, was referring to the terrible break-up that happened last week between you and your shitty ex. It was devastating when you caught him cheating and acted like _you_ were the burden. In your mind, you didn't want to talk about it at all, but it started to drive you crazy before day three, so you reached out to Desmond. Eventually, you asked him to keep the whole situation between the two of you, not wanting to have to open up and explain everything. At least, not while it was so fresh.

Alex was coming to the party, too? Huh. You gave a tiny grin at Desmond's comment about him. Alex was more of the quiet, observer type, who would rather him being the one to approach instead of being approached. According to Desmond, they had been roommates for a while, before Alex had to move to take care of family. It was a little over a year knowing Desmond when Alex moved back to town. But, he couldn't seem to choose between the two of you, sometimes, and decided to introduce Alex and you to one another. At the end of it, you were glad he did, because Alex and you quickly became friends!

You exhaled deeply, running your fingers through your hair. Part of you knew Desmond was right—you needed a distraction bad. But another part of you wondered what it would be like there... Seeing a bunch of couples making out and trying to slip hands underneath clothing as much as they could without seeming too inappropriate. With a little huff, you decided to quit being a baby. A night with friends would be awesome, actually.

_From: Best Dork Ever <3_

_Okay lol you've persuaded me._

_But also you're right. I need_

_to get out some. Maybe a_

_night with my two best bros_

_will make me feel okay again_

_:)_

You smiled to yourself at the idea. Yeah. This wasn't going to be so bad. But now you had the ordeal of what to wear... On one hand, you could be lazy and just go safe with a simple jeans and t-shirt ensemble. But, on the other hand, it _was_ a holiday, so dressing up a bit could be an option. As you stood up, you pondered further while going to your full length mirror, as if trying to imagine yourself in different outfits.

Suddenly, you felt it... The first step of courage, of getting on your feet, of wanting to heal. It hit you as you saw your face reflected in the mirror and you smiled wide. Why do you let him still have a hold on you? You deserved happiness—even if that means going out to a house party to forget everything bad for a night.

Well! Crop-top, mini skirt, and boots it was going to be! Once you got dressed, you brushed out your hair a bit and sprayed a dash of perfume for extra cute points. You weren't one to usually wear make-up, at least not to things like this. You grabbed your small purse and threw your keys in before grabbing your phone again, texting Desmond that you were leaving your house now.

~

The party was being held down a few blocks from your house, so you decided to walk. It was more of a friend of a friend kind of deal... Sure, you knew _about_ who was throwing the party. Talked to her a few times, but nothing more. She apparently invited Desmond and Lucy, to which Desmond extended the invitation to his two friends.

You could hear the dull thud of bass heavy music from a block away and it made you a bit nervous. You carried on, pushing your anxiety away as you walked up to the front door. Just as you reached for the handle of the front door, you had to jump back as the door swung open, a rather trashed couple helping each other out of the doorway to the porch.

You watched them for a moment before turning to go inside. There were already a good amount of people here and the stench of alcohol was already strong. Taking a sigh, you meandered through party-goers, looking for your friends. As you entered what seemed to be the living room, you heard a familiar voice call your name. With a sigh of relief, you turn your head to see Desmond and Lucy and immediately walk over.

“Yay!” Lucy exclaimed as she gave you a tight hug. “Oh, gosh, I am so glad you came! When you missed the get-together at the park, I got worried!”

You laughed a bit awkwardly, patting her shoulder.

“Yeah, I feel bad about it, but I just couldn't get out of bed.”

Not a complete lie... But it wasn't untrue either. As you glanced at Desmond to see his worried expression, you knew you couldn't keep hiding from it forever. For tonight, at least, you wanted to pretend that bastard didn't even exist.

“Hey,” Desmond said, perking back up with a smile. “If you need a ride home tonight, just come find us, okay?”

With a sly wink, he took Lucy's arm and went off, probably to mingle and talk with other friends. You grinned to yourself as you thought for a moment. You were really glad to have a friend like Desmond. He always knew how to put people in a good mood. Pulling yourself back from gratitude, you looked around, deciding to wander about in hopes of finding a drink.

Slipping past rowdy couples, you eventually found the supply of beer being poured in red solo cups. Taking one for now, you gave the guy manning that station a thankful nod, moving out of the way for others. You took a curious sip as you decided to find the door that led to the back yard. It wasn't... the best beer you've had, but it wasn't the worst either.

It was already a bit late when you finally showed up, but stepping out to the stars above and a small chorus of nearby crickets felt more relaxing than the chaos inside. The deck was small, with only a few steps down to the ground that became the fenced in back yard (where you could already spot someone passed out drunk).

You leaned forward against the wood railing, idly staring at the liquid in your cup. Yeah, you were mostly zoned out, but you were also trying to fight some memories trying to surface. You agreed to come, you had just arrived, and you wanted this to be a good night. How was this so hard?

“Trying to read your future in the beer or something?”

Snapping back to reality at the familiar voice, you didn't even need to look over to be aware of Alex leaning sideways on the railing, facing you. He rested one arm on the wood, while the other was in charge of holding his own cup of beer. As he took a swig, and you laughed softly, picking your head up to look over at him.

“Yeah,” you said with a smirk. “It's saying something about this handsome asshole coming to me and imparting wisdom on me. I don't really know who it could be!”

Alex smiled as he rolled his eyes at your joke. It wasn't uncommon for you two—normal, you would dare say—to take jabs at each other playfully. Within this weird banter you would create with him, it would usually dip into flirting. As odd as it seemed to outsiders, it was totally platonic through a silent agreement. Yeah, hugs and such were per norm, but it never moved past that. Although, some nights, your mind would drift off as you were falling asleep, wondering what would it be like to have those playful remarks turn into promises.

“Alright, alright,” Alex chuckled, placing a hand on your head. “Now! For the wisdom you seek... A feather in the hand is better than a bird in the air.”

You couldn't help but snort as he withdrew his hand, allowing yourself a quick sip of beer.

“Oh, yeah,” you inquired, quirking a brow. “So, what Chinese restaurant did you get that fortune cookie from?”

You both shared a hearty laugh, touching cups together in a mock toast, chugging the rest. Wiping the beer off your upper lip with the back of your hand, you set the empty cup on the rail next to you. You couldn't help giving Alex a look of distaste as he idly tossed his cup in the grass, shrugging. There was a brief silence between you two as a soft night breeze blew by.

“So,” Alex chirped, smirking a bit as you turned your head towards him once more. “Valentine's Night, huh? Gonna go traditional and let your dude lick chocolate off of you, or do I have to do it?”

_Ouch._

Your playful demeanor suddenly fell—you didn't really _want_ to give that away so easily. But, you couldn't help turning your head away and looking out at nothing. In a way, you felt shameful, as you didn't like when people saw you upset.

“Hey,” he said softly, instantly knowing what was going on. Sure, he may not have known details, but it was obvious your reaction meant you and your boyfriend were over and you clearly were on the “dumped” end of it. Cautiously, he reached a hand out to you, not sure what you would accept. He lightly placed his hand on your shoulder, giving a worried expression.

“Are... I mean, you okay?”

Needing to ground yourself, you closed your eyes and let out a deep, steady breath. You pushed up away from the railing and took the hand on your shoulder in your own. Surprisingly, you managed a soft smile as you leaned yourself into Alex for a hug. He answered by wrapping both arms around your smaller frame, rubbing your back a bit.

“Not really,” you admitted, turning your head so the side of your face was against his chest to allow you to be heard better as you wrapped your arms around him to reciprocate. “I mean, the pain will happen. But, it'll be okay. In the end, he was a douche, and I just couldn't see that for some reason.”

You chuckled at your own insight, pulling away a bit to look up at Alex with sincerity. You wouldn't release your hold of him, though, finding comfort in the man you considered your best friend. He smiled at your own calmness, squeezing you gently.

“I didn't want to be the one to say I told you so,” Alex said softly, rubbing his thumbs over their respective places on your sides for that extra comfort.

“Yeah,” you muttered, accepting defeat on the subject. “But, I'm glad Desmond slipped down an invitation to me. I really needed a pick-me-up and, shit, it _is_ a holiday! If I can spend the night hanging with the best dude I know—I call that a win, if not more.”

Returning to your playful banter and easy-going demeanor, you slipped him a wink. It was unusual for Alex, though... For a moment, it was as if he was stunned, breath hitched in his throat. As if something suddenly changed in your friend, he quickly pulled you in closer, causing you to give a surprised gasp. Looking up at him, you could see the change in his eyes, face becoming flushed. What was...?

Alex could feel as you loosened your grip around him, taking the chance to move his hands down, and slowly found a lower spot on your waist to rest his hands on. If you weren't hyper-focused on his actions, you probably wouldn't have even noticed the soft grip he had to keep you close. Your heart was nearly pounding in your chest while you placed your hands on the front of his leather jacket, not entirely sure where to keep them.

This wasn't in Alex's normal range of actions and it had you slightly confused. Sure, you two would jokingly flirt, maybe even slap asses now and again when hanging out and kicking him to the curb on Mario Kart. This...? You would admit that you were neither afraid nor turned off to it as flashes of half-asleep dreams danced in the back of your mind. Thinking of all those times you could practically feel his hands roaming over your soft, bare skin with precision. His body would press against your own, creating a mixed sensation of lust but also the feeling of comfort. As if you belonged there, in his arms.

Before you had a chance to fully zone out, Alex moved his head down to your level, dangerously close to your ear. Hot breath brushed against the shell of your ear and you could practically feel the playfully grin he displayed.

“What about more,” he whispered against you. “In fact, I _did_ ask if you needed me, hmm? Valentine's Night... Seems the perfect time to act on all those empty promises we made to each other.”

You couldn't tell if the shiver in your spine was from the sensual tone or the delectable offer. Either way, he kept still, waiting for an answer. You two respected each other, so of course he would be polite about how far he pushed you. But, your mind was practically mush as you gripped the open ends of his jacket.

“Alex,” you breathed out, trying to make your mouth form a reply. “... _Yes._ ”

It was all you could seem to say, but that was all he needed to hear to grant you what you've waited for for so long. You could have swore you heard him _growl_ as he pressed you harder against him, dipping his head down to nibble at the crook of your neck. The more he trailed up towards your jaw, the more you could feel yourself turn to putty in his grasp. You let out a shaky breath as he pulled his head back, gazing at you softly.

Your face was fully flushed, eyes bright with the need for his touch. His thumbs rubbed gently against a bit of skin, fueling that more sensual feeling. _Soft_. Your mind tried to come up with some verbal reaction—something. But, you wouldn't have a chance, anyways, as he moved in closer. Lips just barely brushing together, you didn't realize how much of a tease Alex could be. Pulling you closer and closer, but never giving you full satisfaction of a connection. Maybe it was for the best, you thought briefly. The two of you were still at a party and you had a feeling that if he _really_ started touching you how you dreamed of, you would die over the wait to move to his place. (Or yours, it didn't matter.) If you two even made it, that is.

“Hey,” he whispered again, bringing you back down to the ground. “Would you do me an honor and make this holiday worth a damn by being my Valentine?”

Giggling at his eloquently worded offer, you gave a small nod, while the both of you loosened the hold on one another. You took hold of his hand for when you both would start to move through the crowd inside.

“Hey, Alex,” you began, staring up at him.

“Hmm?”

“I was going to ask,” you murmured, suddenly reverting back to shyness at the implication of your request. “Can we... go to your place?”

If you were honest, it was more of a request of wanting a change of space, considering all the times your ex was in your bedroom. You didn't want even a hint of that to graze your mind... Besides? Falling asleep next to Alex in _his_ bed sounded much more appealing, for whatever reason. To your delight, he only smiled, but started to lead you through the crowd of party-goers. You couldn't keep the grin off of your face as you eagerly followed behind.

Once outside and past the front yard, Alex lead you around the corner on the sidewalk perpendicular to where the house was, down to where he parked his car. Luckily, he didn't live too terribly far from you. Jumping in the passenger seat, you were eager and tried to not become _too_ distracted. The two of you fell into a normal rhythm of talking, like it was any other night. Normal... All the way to his complex parking lot and even to the front door.

As you were let in first, you haphazardly tossed your purse on the nearby couch, before hearing Alex close and lock the door behind him. You didn't even have a chance to turn around and face him as you suddenly felt his arms around your waist, pulling you close. A pleased hum vibrated in his throat as he gently nibbled on the side of your neck, bringing a grin to your face as you lean back against him gently.

With a hint of defiance, you pushed forward just an inch to turn yourself around, facing him now. Your grin turned into a bit of a smirk as your hands moved underneath his leather jacket, palms traveling upwards against his chest. Reaching his shoulders, you pushed forward, making a motion to slip his jacket off. In return, he helped by moving his arms down to let it slide off easily.

_Ugh. Why did he wear so many layers?_

Regardless of the minor annoyance, you kept on, starting to pull down the zipper of his hoodie that was always under his leather jacket. You were glad that your task was simple because if it were anything more, you would be entirely too distracted by the feeling of Alex's lips against your neck, leaving little kisses and nips. Once his jacket was open, he took a fraction of a step back to discard it, promptly moving his attention back to you as he slowly started to lead you backwards until your back pressed against the wall.

You must have unknowingly given him quite a gaze (or perhaps it was the built up tension over time), because, as he had you against the wall, he kept one hand grasped on your waist to keep you still as the other played with the ends of your skirt before dipping his fingers underneath the fabric and moving up your thigh. But, the sudden, quiet gasp of his name left him wanting more.

More he would take as he tilted his head down to catch your lips in his own, kissing you with hunger and passion that you never knew to exist in anyone in the world. You could barely hold back the lustful whines that escaped between quick breaths as you did your best to keep up with both pace and passion. Needing to pull your head back for air, you leaned back against the wall more, disappointed when his hand left your thigh. But, he had something new to offer in return.

“You know,” Alex practically purred, kicking off his shoes while simultaneously giving you a few inches of space to do the same. Returning to pressing against you a bit, he gave an idle hum in thought, looking down as his thumbs and index fingers played with the frilled ends of your crop top. Your friend chuckled and started to pull upward on your shirt.

“I can tell by everything now, you must have thought of me more than once,” he stated, letting you hold your arms up so he could completely remove the garment, tossing it aside to leave your torso in one of the cutest bras you owned. “But, I'm not gonna tease you about it... Because I've thought of you, too~”

Alex smirked a bit, looking back in your eyes playfully. He gently brushed his fingers down from your neck and down your chest, further until he hooked his index finger in the middle of your bra, threatening to pull it down. You bit your lip softly, a tad embarrassed you gave yourself away so easily. Still, you grabbed the hand on your chest, bringing it up to your lips to kiss his palm, daring to gaze right back.

“Oh,” you hummed inquisitively, grinning. “Here I thought you were coping a feel just to distract me from K.O.'ing your ass in _Street Fighter_!”

The two of you shared a brief moment of laughter before Alex retracted his hand back. You had just begun to reach your hands out to work on the buttons of his shirt before he suddenly hoisted you up—arms under your ass, facing him, allowing you to wrap your legs around his waist for extra support—and began walking towards his room.

“I think if we stay here any longer,” he said with a soft laugh, feeling how you still were eager to work on unbuttoning the last of his top layers. “We'll just end up in the floor and I don't think carpet burn is the most sexy thing in the world.”

You only rolled your eyes and snorted at his comment, helping him with the door handle as you just finished the last button. He used his feet to pull off his socks before continuing to move, playfully plopping you on the bed. Reaching forward, you followed suit with discarding your socks, eyes unable to leave the other as he slipped off his dress shirt. Sure, you had been swimming with him before and knew he was rather toned. But, now? Here? Maybe it was the warmth but _damn_ did he look so good...

Oh, he noticed your gaze though, licking his lips a bit. Unfastening his belt, Mercer pulled it from his jean loops, tossing it aside as well. After all, that might be frustrating to try to take off when oh so deliciously distracted. You scooted back on the bed more comfortably, reaching behind yourself to unhook your bra—but not yet discarding it—as he climbed on the bed with you. Teasingly, you kept your bra hanging loose to still conceal yourself just a bit longer.

“Hey,” Alex said in a more serious tone, grabbing your attention to his eyes again. “You look really good, tonight.”

Blushing softly at the sincerity, you couldn't help but smile, even as you let him pull your bra off and to the floor. He didn't even have to move or speak to have you slowly sinking to lay on your back, just as he wanted. You parted your legs enough to let him slip between them, moving down to hover over you a bit. A pleased sigh escaped past your lips as you moved your hands up his arms, feeling over them before hooking your arms around his neck.

Alex wasted no time on moving his head down, passing your lips, going straight for your neck. He kissed and nipped down the skin softly, waiting until he reached more closer to your shoulder before deciding to latch on, making a rather dark mark. Once he popped off, he licked over the mark, gazing at it briefly. You were his now.

And he was yours.

He continued down, leaving the soft nips behind as he simply laid a trail of kisses down your chest. You watched him eagerly, unknowingly holding your breath in anticipation. When he finally moved down enough to use the flat of his tongue to lick over one of your nipples, the breath you held was released in a soft mix of a whine and happy sigh. But, he didn't stop there—continuing on by slipping a hand up your thigh again, pushing your skirt up so he could settle even closer to you.

“Alex,” you moaned under your breath as he gently nibbled on your nipple, those icy blue eyes flickering up to you at hearing his name.

He pulled his mouth off of you after a parting lick, hand moving out from under your skirt to pull down the zipper on the side. Taking it as your cue to sit up a bit, Alex helped you out of it, discarding it with the collective haphazard pile of clothes. Scooting forward a bit, you nudged him back some to rest on his haunches, adamant on returning the savoring treatment. You hummed softly as you placed gentle kisses on his chest, moving lower, over his stomach, while your fingers worked on unfastening his jeans. As you laid the last kiss—right at the top of his pant line—you then hooked your thumbs into the sides of both his jeans and underwear. Alex noticed and was about to protest before you quickly pulled your head back and yanked down both articles of clothing as he rose to sit up on his knees, groaning as his hard cock was now freed.

_**Fuck**_. Were you drooling? You felt like you were drooling. Your lips pulled up into a grin, looking up at him as you rested your hands on his thighs to balance yourself a bit. Rolling out your tongue, you got your first taste of him as you moved your tongue all the way up his length—base to tip. Quite enjoying that shaky sigh he exhaled, you became a bit disappointed as he moved you back a bit.

“Here,” Alex said as he moved off the bed briefly. “Gimme a sec...”

Alex hummed as he shuffled off his pants and underwear to make things more comfortable, eager to return to the bed. He moved up the bed some and laid on his back, tucking a pillow under his head. As he held out his hand to usher you to continue with your plans, you crawled forward, leaning into his hand as he gently caressed your cheek. You turned your head slightly to kiss his palm before moving back to your main task, moving down some until you were partially laid over his hip, torso propped up a bit. Grabbing the base of his cock, you gave him an experimental stroke, moving your head at an angle were your eyes could glance up at him while your mouth worked.

You were eager to taste him and please him... Giving a few more long licks over him, you took a bit of him into your mouth, softly giggling when you heard him curse under his breath. You swirled your tongue around the head, sucking now and again, listening to his breathing. As you slowly took more and more of him into your mouth, you started the motion of bobbing your head up and down, using your hand to pump what you couldn't fit in your mouth, silently cursing your terrible gag reflex. Either way, he seemed to really enjoy it as he tried not to thrust up into your mouth out of fear of hurting you.

Damn, he couldn't take it any longer...

Alex (as gently as he could) grabbed a bit of your hair to try to lift your head up, which you obeyed when you realized what he was trying to get at. He was breathing heavy now, eyes glazed over with lust as he guided you up closer to him. You hovered above him a bit as you smiled down at him, focused more on his brilliant blue eyes to notice his hands moving. But you quickly became _very_ aware as his one hand rubbed over the front of your panties, causing you to whimper and spread your legs ever so slightly to give him more room to work with.

“I think these can go now,” he said with a soft laugh. “Especially if I wanna return the favor.”

Alex gave a cheesy little wink but it only made you smile as you awkwardly worked on pushing your panties down, using your foot to fling them to the floor. Before you could even turn your head for some sort of snarky comment, Alex quickly flipped the both of you, causing you to make a startled squeal, huffing when you were settled on your back.

“You could have just asked,” you grumbled, watching as he moved down your body.

“Yeah,” he replied with a smug tone, glancing up at you as he spread your legs enough to settle on his stomach between them. “But where's the fun in that~?”

Again, he didn't give you time for any kind of sass back as his thumbs were softly massaging your outer folds, making you chew on your bottom lip. He pressed one thumb on your clit, giving a small, circular rub before dragging it against your inner labia, all the way down, stopping just at the edge of your entrance. You heard him chuckle lowly and you propped yourself up on your elbows, quirking a brow down at him.

“Wh-what is it,” you asked softly, blushing deeply as you watched him retract his thumb, only bring it to his lips and suck it clean.

“You're hella wet,” he purred out, smirking up at you. “I mean, if I had known I could do _this_ to you, I would have shot my shot before now.”

You only grabbed a pillow and held it against your face as you groaned, causing him to laugh again. After a deep sigh, you pushed the pillow aside and propped yourself up again to watch what he would do next, curiously impatient. Oh, but he didn't disappoint. Even as he started by slightly holding your outer labia open with his thumbs and gave a few experimental licks with the tip of his tongue, you could practically feel yourself shaking already.

“...and you taste good.”

His voice was muffled a bit but he didn't verbally repeat himself—only showing his enthusiasm with broad, deep licks against your inner folds, causing you to moan and tremble. Silently, he was enjoying listening to you, drawing out more from you bit by bit, especially as he dipped his tongue inside of you playfully. When he came back up, he sucked and kissed anywhere he could, so entranced in his actions, he almost missed when you called his name.

He looked up at you before pulling away, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand as he sat up a bit. Your whole body felt warm at this point, face flushed as your expression gazed at his with need. Alex smiled at your state, moving up closer to you, and hovered above you slightly. As he leaned in to catch your lips, you raised your index finger to block it.

“Wait,” you commanded, pushing him back an inch. “Not to, ya know, be _that_ bitch--”

“Except you're not a bitch,” Alex quickly corrected you, raising a brow.

“Except that wasn't self-deteriorating,” you retorted. Being your friend and caring about you, he knew your shit self-esteem would make you drag yourself on more than one occasion. And he wasn't having it. He gave you a questioning look but let you continue.

“Anyways,” you huffed, moving your finger to boop his nose. “I guess before we, uhh, get hot and heavy, this is the part where I ask you about your condom inventory.”

Alex laughed at your elegant wording, rolling his eyes.

“Well, I'll have you know,” he said, sitting up a bit more to reach into the drawer of the bedside table, feeling around blindly. “I _am_ a dude—a sexually responsible one at that—so, of course I'll have one. C'mon... where is... ha!”

He managed to procure what he needed, shutting the drawer as he leaned back over to you, keeping it in his hand.

“You're right, though,” he grinned down at you. “That was a perfect moment to pause~”  
  
Leaning his head down one more time, you didn't stop him as he caught your lips, giving you a few light kisses to ease the mood back in after the bit of banter. He took a pause to turn his head to the side, holding the small package while he tore it open with his teeth, spitting out the piece of foil. Damn... That whole “using your teeth to open the condom” shtick really _was_ hot, huh?

You gave him a moment to slip on the condom, grinning at him all the while. It wasn't that you didn't trust he was clean, or yourself for that matter—and you were on birth control, sure. But, it was better safe than sorry. You knew once he was in, you wouldn't want him to pull out for _anything_. That was the technical, not-so-sexy side of it, but, hey—sex wasn't always pretty, even if it was with your best friend.

Alex leaned in closer to you, rubbing the tip of his cock up and down between your folds, causing you to let out a soft gasp. He moves his head closer, dipping down to nibble on your ear a bit, giving a soft chuckle.

“Can I go on,” he asked in a whisper, grinning to himself as you breathed out a confirmation. You wrap your arms around his torso, resting your hands over his shoulder blades. He stays close by your ear, almost holding his breath as he guides himself and slowly pushes into you. The way he fills you, the way he curses under his breath when he feels your wet heat, the way the shiver runs up your spine as your lonely night dreams are coming true...

“Fuck,” the both of you breathe out almost simultaneously, which makes you both chuckle for a brief moment. Alex slowly pushes until he's fully seated in you, laying on you with half his weight, being conscious not to make you uncomfortable in that regard. After a moment, he lifts his head so he could see your expression, grinning to himself as he brings up a hand to cup the side of your face and rub his thumb over your cheek.

“You okay,” he asks in a normal tone now, making sure you were completely comfortable with everything before he would even think of moving on. You can only laugh softly as you nod your head, prompting him to lean down again and kiss you. His kisses were gentle at first as he pulled himself out about halfway, pushing back in with slow and shallow thrusts to ease you into things. Sure, he wanted to pound you like there was no tomorrow—but this moment felt it required a more _loving_ touch. One you deserved after so long.

The slow thrusts were nice, at first, as you savored the tiniest details of how his cock stretched and filled you oh so fucking perfectly. But, now you needed more... So much more. You clung to his back a bit, giving a few rather passionate kisses before parting for air.

“Alex,” you whispered against his lips and you could have swore you felt him shudder. “More... please...~”

With a moan of encouragement, he needs nothing more to get him sinking himself deeper into you, slowly starting to quicken his pace bit by bit. The two of you share a few more deep kisses before your heavy breaths demand you focus on the task at hand. At this point, you're reduced to moaning out butchered pieces of his name and drawn out curses as you dig your nails into the skin on his back. Alex groans when he feels your nails in his skin, only making him respond with soft bites and kisses over your neck and shoulder.

“Fuck,” Alex hisses out, leaning in a tad more as he practically clings to you similar to how you are to him. “I've wanted this... Mmf... F-For so long...”

You can't help but blush at his confession, grinning to yourself a moment before another moan parts your lips. All the dreams you had, awake or not... They paled in comparison to this moment. You, too, had waited for this night. It felt so right, so wonderful...

“Me too,” comes your short reply that was quick to be interrupted by another cry out to Alex. As if he takes that as encouragement, he moves his arm between the both of you while his other arm tucks underneath your neck a bit. As his hand travels lower, he uses his nimble fingers to rub small, firm circles over your clit, causing you to arch into him a bit, moaning out his name loudly.

“Alex,” you whine, burying your head into his shoulder a bit. “Oh, fuck, keep doing that...~”

Fuck, your sweet voice was getting to him. He definitely didn't disappoint, rubbing harder as his thrusts became more rough, yet a bit sloppy. He was so lost on the pleasure you were giving him, he knew it wasn't going to last too much longer. Intently focused on your clit, he's groaning and breathing heavily against you and you can feel the all too familiar pressure coiling inside of you.

“Oh, fuck, I-I'm close,” you hiss before biting down on his shoulder softly, whimpering against his skin.

“Go on and cum,” Alex commands softly—by the ragged sound of his voice, you were sure he wouldn't be too far behind you. He presses his fingers against your clit in just the right way to push you over the edge. You pry your mouth from his shoulder and you're gasping and calling out his name over and over, all while your inner walls throb and pulse around his cock.

Seconds later, the way your muscles grip him is his final push into bliss as he pushes his hips flush against yours, groaning a bit until he can't spill any more. Panting heavily, you both begin to relax your bodies and catch your breath, enjoying the come down. With a grunt, Alex pulls out of you and rolls over to lay next to you on his back, closing his eyes briefly while he slows his breathing. With a deep breath, he sits up again, looking over at you with a soft smile. He reaches over and runs his fingers through your hair gently, causing you to look up at him with your own grin.

“Gimme a sec,” he says, swinging his legs off of the side of the bed, getting up to move towards the bathroom. Once he discards his condom, he wipes off a bit before coming back into the room, watching you already starting to slip under the covers. You were too fucking cute for him. Alex comes around on the other side of the bed again and lifts the covers so he could slide in next to you. With a content sigh, you roll around to establish yourself as little spoon before he wraps an arm around your waist, holding you against him some.

“Hey, Alex,” you inquire softly, turning your head just a tad to look at him. “I... Well, thank you, of course... I just hope this doesn't ruin anything? Like, our friendship or if we move or if—“

Alex silences your worries with a soft kiss, grinning down at you.

“Not gonna lie,” he voices with a chuckle. “My brain is pretty fried for that serious of a discussion. But I do know, nothing like this could ever 'ruin' anything, okay?”

You sigh softly and smile at him, returning his kiss before turning your head back again.

“Thank you, Alex,” you say with a hushed voice, feeling comforted by him.

“Of course,” he hums, settling back down with you. “We can have that talk in the morning, cool?”

“Very cool,” you reply with a giggle and close your eyes to start to fall asleep.

**This**. This is what you dreamed of most. This moment where the rest of the world didn't matter. It was just you and Alex and, for once, you felt peace, comfort, security... This was all you ever wanted—you just never expected to have it in the form of Alex Mercer, one of your best friends, barely second to Desmond. Smiling to yourself, you began to drift off into the best sleep you've probably ever had all your life.

“Alex...”

~

Alex groaned and shifted a bit as he heard his phone go off while it was on his bedside table. When it didn't stop ringing, he reached over you a bit and grabbed it. Seeing it was Desmond made him less mad, he supposed, but he still answered with a sleepily grumpy tone.

“Hello...?”

“Alex,” came Desmond's concerned voice in his ear. “Are you okay? I didn't see you when me and Lucy left the party, I wanted to make sure you got back safe.”

“Yes, mom,” he grumbled sarcastically. “I'm fine, I'm fine. You?”

“Yeah, just a little hungover,” Desmond admitted with a laugh. “Oh! I meant to ask, I didn't see ___ either when we left and she's not answering her phone—“

“She's here with me,” Alex mindlessly admitted, emphasizing to himself by pulling you an inch closer.

Alex's eyes finally opened and he quirked his brow in confusion as he heard others in the same room—some cheering and some groaning. Desmond had the phone held away from him, but he could still hear his friend exclaiming to the room: “I told you! I so told you!! You two owe me twenty bucks!”

Alex wanted to ask what the hell was going on, but didn't have a chance.

“Okay,” Desmond brought the phone back to his ear. “Well, I'll let you two sleep! I'm sure you'll need it~”

With that, Desmond quickly hung up and Alex haphazardly tossed his phone on the floor. Oh. Desmond was _so_ getting his ass beat today. … Just when he actually got up.


End file.
